


Il temporale

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Melancholy, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Odiava quando il cielo diventava completamente bianco, attraverso le vetrate. Sentiva freddo anche con il condizionatore acceso perché la sua camera troppo grande e troppo vuota. Anche il letto era troppo grande e troppo vuoto. Lena Luthor si sentiva piccola e sola e, mentre fuori il temporale divampava, più ne aveva paura e più lo riconosceva familiare.





	Il temporale

 

 

Odiava quando il cielo diventava completamente bianco, attraverso le vetrate. Si rannicchiava un po' di più contro il copriletto quando succedeva, aspettando l'arrivo del tuono. Così si copriva le orecchie; non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Sentiva freddo anche con il condizionatore acceso perché la sua camera troppo grande e troppo vuota. Anche il letto era troppo grande e troppo vuoto. Lena Luthor si sentiva piccola e sola e, mentre fuori il temporale divampava, più ne aveva paura e più lo riconosceva familiare. La camera si illuminò ancora come a giorno e, nel momento prima di stringere gli occhi, vide una sagoma che conosceva bene riflessa sul comò. Li spalancò e li richiuse svelta quando il rumore che veniva dal cielo le rimbombò sulle ossa, stringendo i denti. Poi, presa da un momento di rabbia, si mise velocemente seduta e si scoperchiò il tanto che bastava per vederla dietro di lei, in piedi, con il mantello che faceva ombra.

«Cosa fai qui?». Avrebbe voluto imprecare di rabbia e chiederle, piuttosto, com'era stata così veloce e furtiva da entrare senza che se ne rendesse conto, ma la verità era che quella stessa rabbia che aveva provato anche solo un secondo fa era svanita senza che neppure se ne accorgesse.

Non si scambiavano più una sola parola da un po', ormai. Da quando un alieno l'aveva attaccata in veste di Kara Danvers davanti a lei e aveva dovuto dirle la verità, a quel punto, solo perché non aveva vie d'uscita: avevano litigato in qualche occasione e anche se Kara aveva insistito per rivedersi e chiarirsi, all'inizio, aveva dovuto rinunciare quando lei le aveva negato ogni possibilità. Si erano allontanate e Lena si era chiusa in se stessa, nel suo lavoro, nella sua vita in solitaria. Era ciò che faceva sempre, la cosa che più le riusciva meglio. Si era sentita tradita e non aveva voluto sentire la sua versione dei fatti. Perché proprio lei, la persona più importante, quella di cui si fidava ciecamente ed era convinta che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, le aveva nascosto una cosa così grande? Era stato tutto una bugia? Quante cose le erano passate per la testa in quel periodo. Quante, troppe, una più dura e cattiva dell'altra. Ma più passava il tempo, e più tutto quello per cui tanto se l'era presa cambiava, assumeva altri significati e sfumature. Kara aveva sbagliato e non voleva minimamente provare a pensare che non fosse così, però… però le mancava. E il suo cuore, da allora, era grande e vuoto come quel letto e quella camera fredda. Ma più passava il tempo, e più si rendeva conto che le mancava, più non sapeva come fare a rimediare alla distanza che aveva messo tra loro. Kara continuava la sua vita, Supergirl lo faceva, e lei la guardava distante come il sole dal suo freddo e buio angolino.

«So che non dovrei essere qui». Rispose dopo tanto tergiversare, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni, facendo mezzo passo indietro con incertezza. «Ma ho sentito-», la sua voce si interruppe quando proruppe un altro tuono e Lena chiuse gli occhi e tremò, così cercò di andarle incontro ma la vide tirarsi indietro e ci rinunciò. «Scusa. Non dovevo entrare, non so cosa mi sia saltato in testa».

Le diede le spalle e Lena la guardò andar via a bocca aperta. Avrebbe lasciato che lo facesse? «Aspetta». Vide Supergirl fermarsi. «Aspetta, Kara, ti prego… Resta qui, per favore».

Si andò a mettere accanto a lei e, quando un altro lampo illuminò la stanza e si guardarono, Lena spalancò gli occhi. «Sei tutta bagnata».

Kara annuì. «Mi dispiace…», abbassò gli occhi, «ti sto bagnando il tappeto». Il mantello gocciolava e aveva lasciato una scia d'acqua dalla portafinestra.

Lena non aspettò che dicesse altro e si alzò, camminando scalza e in camicia da notte fino alla cabina armadio. «Mettiti questi».

«No, io…», si grattò un braccio imbarazzata e Lena le poggiò tutto addosso, non volendo sentire altro.

«Puoi cambiarti più in là, io… mi giro». Un altro lampo illuminò tutto di bianco e Lena si infilò di nuovo sotto le coperte, stringendo il cuscino, voltata verso le vetrate.

Kara fece in fretta, Lena ormai avrebbe dovuto saperlo che era veloce. Andò verso di lei camminando piano, scalza, passandosi i capelli sulle spalle una volta infilata la testa nella felpa. Si sedette accanto a lei e Lena si sollevò di nuovo, mettendo il cuscino contro lo schienale.

«Allora. Perché sei qui?».

«Ho sentito, _emh_ … Ho sentito che avevi paura e-».

«E quindi _cosa_? Sei entrata in casa mia senza permesso, nel cuore della notte e bagnando il mio pavimento?». La sua voce era così incredibilmente dura.

«… sì», abbassò gli occhi per la vergogna ma li rialzò piano appena la sentì ridere, per poi vederla passarsi una mano sul viso e girare gli occhi altrove.

«Sei incredibile. Non in senso positivo, non montarti la testa», ci tenne a specificare, riguardandola. Si strinse nelle spalle quando un altro tuono sembrò invaderle il corpo e la mente, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, una mano di Kara era su una sua. Era così calda, nonostante la pioggia ghiacciata. «Grazie… per essere rimasta», decise di dirle a bassa voce, quasi un sussurro che lei, sapeva, non avrebbe provato difficoltà a sentire. «Dimmi la verità: puoi ammalarti?». Non ebbe bisogno di una risposta e si accontentò del suo sguardo, allontanando la mano sotto la sua e mettendole entrambe a conserte. «Ma certo…», delineò un sorriso, spegnendolo in fretta. «Quindi mi hai _cosa_? _Sentito_ da casa tua? Qualcosa del genere?».

«So che questo ti farà arrabbiare, ma… Non ti ho mai perso di vista, Lena. Ti ho lasciato il tuo spazio perché era questo che volevi, ma volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene e-».

«Mi stavi spiando?».

«No», sbottò accigliandosi. «O almeno, non sono queste le parole che userei».

«Non ci credo», scosse la testa, agitandosi. Lo era talmente che nemmeno diede peso al tuono, questa volta. «Devo esserti sembrata così patetica-».

«Patetica?».

«Così stupida», continuò, scuotendo la testa e mordendo il labbro inferiore.

«No».

«La povera Lena che scopre la verità e si comporta da vittima».

«Smettila». Le prese i polsi in un impeto e, quando lo sguardo di Lena sembrò volerla picchiare, glieli lasciò, deglutendo. «Io non ho mai pensato niente del genere e l'unico motivo per cui ti cercavo e ti ascoltavo, era per assicurarmi che stessi bene! Non volevi vedermi, ma non potevo smettere di preoccuparmi per te. Al contrario», abbassò lo sguardo, «ero maggiormente preoccupata per te».

«Ti aspettavi qualche reazione alla Luthor?».

«No», si accigliò di nuovo. «Non lo penserei mai e lo sai! E non ho mai detto che tu non avessi ragione ad arrabbiarti».

«E allora che cosa, Kara Danvers? Dimmi che cosa ti ha spinto a tenermelo nascosto. Perché quando Lex mi ha rivelato la verità lo ha fatto per ferirmi, ma alla resa dei conti, chi mi ha ferito seriamente sei tu! E non mi interessa che a mentirmi sia stata Alex, o J'onn, o chiunque altro, ma tu, Kara! L'unica persona di cui mi fidassi davvero, l'unica a cui avrei affidato la mia vita».

I suoi occhi verdi erano la cosa più fredda in quella camera e Kara provò un brivido. «Ho pensato di dirtelo così tante volte da aver perso il conto».

«Ma non lo hai mai fatto».

«Questo perché, ogni volta che ci provavo, qualcosa mi faceva cambiare idea e pensavo di aspettare. Ma non è questo che… è che tu sei…», non smise di guardarla negli occhi, trovando le parole dentro di lei. « _Eri_ », si corresse, «la cosa più pura e sincera della mia vita. Non pensare che non te l'abbia detto perché non mi fidassi di te, o perché… sei una Luthor. Ma perché potevo essere me stessa con te, perché tu mi guardavi in quel modo…», confessò a bassa voce, «in quel modo come se fossi sufficiente, come se fossi ciò di cui avevi bisogno e io speravo di esserlo davvero… n-non come Supergirl, ma come Kara».

Lena restò a bocca semichiusa, sospirando piano. «Come potevi essere te stessa con me, sei mi avevi tenuto nascosto una parte così importante di te?», ebbe il coraggio di chiedere. Si allontanò dalla spalliera del letto e si avvicinò più, quasi inginocchiata. Le guardò gli occhi attraverso la luce delle vetrate. Oh, non si era nemmeno resa conto che aveva smesso di tuonare. «Sai qual è stata la parte peggiore? Non il fatto che tu sia Supergirl. Ma il fatto che tu, Kara Danvers, mi abbia tenuto nascosta una parte di te. Perché allora ho temuto di non conoscerti abbastanza, che era tutto falso. E mi sei mancata, per questo».

«Forse mi conosci meglio tu di chiunque altro, Lena».

Deglutì, restando in silenzio per poco. «Eppure… bastava semplicemente guardarti negli occhi», disse perdendosi in quel limpido azzurro, rendendosi conto che era tutto lì ciò che neanche sapeva di voler cercare. Era tutto lì.

Si stettero in silenzio di nuovo, guardandosi e riconoscendosi, attraverso la penombra. Non si sentiva altro se non la pioggia scrosciante che batteva sulle vetrate, nel cuore della notte. Lena strinse le labbra e alzò la mano destra dopo un movimento degli occhi. Rapida, Kara pensò di chiudere i suoi, aspettando lo schiaffo che non arrivò. Lena poggiò la mano sulla sua guancia sinistra e le labbra sulle sue, facendole riaprire gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Quando la lasciò, abbassò il viso e la mano scivolò sul materasso. Kara si alzò come se avesse iniziato a prendere fuoco.

«De-Devo andare».

«Ti prego, resta». Le allungò una mano e Kara non poté che prenderla, lasciandosi trasportare sul letto.

Entrambe si coricarono, l'una davanti all'altra, tenendo le mani unite.

«Perché…?», Kara non riuscì a concludere la frase, si mangiò le parole.

«Perché ti ho trovata», chiuse gli occhi e l'altra la coprì fino alle spalle, per poi stringerle di nuovo le mani con le sue. «Perché mi mancavi e perché… invece di essere arrabbiata, sono solo felice che tu sia qui. E ho capito, Kara. Ho capito adesso».

Lei sorrise, arrossendo. Si sentì così serena, all'improvviso. _Ricambiata_. Il tepore le scaldò le membra e chiuse anche lei gli occhi, ascoltando il forte rumore della pioggia.

Si addormentarono così, con le mani unite. Lena non sentì più freddo: Kara riempiva la camera, il letto non era più così grande. Non sentiva più il suo cuore tanto vuoto e il temporale, che non sembrava finire mai, era passato. Era semplicemente passato.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La fine della quarta stagione di _Supergirl_ è stata cattiva e ci ha lasciato in compagnia di tante domande sul futuro della nostra ship preferita… Ebbene, questa è una mia modesta visione sul cosa accadrebbe _dopo_ :3 (Se fossi io a scrivere la quinta stagione… ma magari XD)
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e alla prossima!


End file.
